


Enthusiastic

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x21 Positive IDsKate seeks out insight from tommy over an issue regarding their daughter
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Tommy Wilmette





	Enthusiastic

“Exactly what have you been telling our daughter?”Kathryn asks her ex husband 

“Suddenly I feel like I’m on the hot spot”Tommy’s eyes suddenly widened 

“You are on the hot spot”Kathryn smirked 

“Lay it on me then”Tommy was ready to be drilled down 

“I’ve been struggling with trying to get Sarah adjusted to attending a private school”Kathryn says 

“She’s not that enthusiastic about attending an all girls school I suppose”Tommy replied 

“Damn right she isn’t”Kathryn answered 

“I don’t know how I’d be of much help to you Kate”Tommy says 

“She’s constantly going about you giving into her every whim”Kathryn muttered 

“She is a daddy’s girl after all”Tommy said


End file.
